Second Chance
by BlakeSummers98
Summary: This will be a author insert story about your's truly. I got the idea from Le MAO XVII and Patriot-112 has been helping me with the characters. Enjoy. Rated T for some language and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a story about your's truly, but hey I hope like it.**

* * *

I was sitting at home watching YouTube and writing my stories, when suddenly my idiotic assholes of neighbors decided "Hey lets start shooting the neighbor's house." unfortunately for me one of the bullets just happened to fly right through my window and into my lungs.

 _I can't believe this is how I'm going to die_. I thought as I gasped for breath. Sadly both my parents were not home and my phone was dead, so there was no way for anyone to save me. I continued to gasp for breath until I passed out.

I woke up in room that was completely empty. _What is this place?_ I thought when suddenly two figures appeared. I knew enough religion to know these two where God and Lucifer.

"Good evening, Blake. We weren't expecting you here for at least 50 years from now." God said.

"I think we can skip the introductions. So what is this?" I asked as I looked around.

Lucifer stepped forward and spoke "You are in limbo. You haven't done enough good to get into heaven, yet you haven't sinned enough to get into hell, so we are going to let you decide. Do you wish to go to heaven with him, go to hell with me, or have a second chance at life."

"Wait what!" I exclaimed "I can have a second chance?"

"If you chose that path you will spin a wheel that has a bunch of different life choices for you and you will be resurrected as that choice." God said.

"I'll do it." I said quickly.

"Alright please step forward." God said as a large wheel appeared. It kind of reminded me of the wheel from the wheel of fortune. On the wheel I saw many good options that included back to normal, famous scientist, and even a tenth degree black belt grand master, but there was also some really bad ones such as dog poop, shoe, and even ear wax.

I reluctantly stepped forward and spun the wheel. Once it stopped I was surprised it landed on something good. It landed on hunter in the world of RWBY.

"Hallelujah!" I exclaimed as I fist pumped the air.

"Congratulations, Blake." God said as he snapped his fingers and I blacked out.

* * *

 _Why does my head hurt so much?_ I asked myself as I got up off the ground. As I looked around I noticed that I at the Abandoned Temple that Ozpin used for Initiation. On the podium where a full set of chess pieces. In the distance I could see some students flying threw the air.

 _I should probably start heading towards them so one of them could protect me._ I thought as I headed for the dots. _I hope I see Blake first._ I continued to run towards the cliff where the students were launched off of when I heard the roar of a Beowolf. I turned around and saw an entire pack of Beowolves around me.

"Oh. Shit. HELP!" I screamed hoping someone would find me. Unfortunately Lucifer had the funny idea of dropping me here with no aura, semblance, or weapon. As one of the Beowolves stepped forward a student suddenly appeared in front of it and sliced its head off. The student continued around the onslaught to every Beowolf around us. Finally, the student turned to me. She was beautiful. She had jet black hair that reached the small of her back, vivid red eyes, and the worst part of it all she was wearing a tank top and super tight skinny jeans that screamed attention.

"T-t-t-thanks for the help." I stammered.

"No problem, but it looks like we're partners now." she said as she looked me over. "Where's your weapon?"

"My friend dared me to come into this forest without one. I am seriously rethinking our friendship." I told her.

"Here you can have this one. I made it a few years ago and after I got this beauty I haven't used it since." She pulled out two guns that matched her hair. "Oh my name's Lily, Lily Carbonado."

"Thanks. I'm Blake, Blake Summers." I told her as I excepter the weapons. "What did you name them?"

"I was going through a dark time when I named them but they're _Shadow_ and _Demise._ " She told me.

"That is dark, but hey I know where the temple is." I told her.

"Sweet let's get going." Lily said as we headed for the temple. As we were walking I got hit with a branch and just like Jaune it left a deep scratch. "Why didn't you activate your aura? You do know what aura is right."

"Of course I know what aura is. It protects against fatal wounds and heals minor injuries. It's the manifestation of our souls, but sadly I haven't unlocked mine yet."

"Well then." Lily said as she put her hand on my shoulder. " _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite, distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee._ "

"Thank you for unlocking my aura. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now where did you say that temple was?" Lily asked as she steadied herself.

I looked around at the trees and I couldn't remember exactly which way it was, so I said "It's only a few miles away, but I can't remember which direction."

"That's okay. Stay right here for about five seconds." Lily said.

"O~kay." as I said this Lily disappeared, but she soon reappeared in the same spot.

"Like you said it's just a few miles that way." Lily informed me. "It looks like there is a few teams there already."

"Let's go."

We headed towards the temple again. _I hope I get to see team RWBY in person._ I thought as we reached the clearing. To my disappointment we did not encounter team RWBY or team JNPR but instead we were greeted by a guy in a full suit armor and another guy wearing a light blue jacket, looking at the chess pieces.

"Hey guys." I said trying to get their attention. I succeeded.

"What do you want?" the guy in blue asked coldly.

"I'm just trying to be friendly." I said as I picked up the black knight piece. "By the way the piece you choose will determine which team you're on." with that I walked away from them.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked.

"I know Ozpin very well and he does the same initiation each year." I told her. "Also who far can you teleport."

"If I've been there before I can teleport there immediately, if I haven't I have to see where I'm going."

"That's great. Could you teleport us to the cliff?" I asked.

"Sure." Lily said as she grabbed my hand and we teleported to Beacon Cliff.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter there is more to come. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onto chapter 2. I'm actually surprised that this story already has a favorite, so thanks. I have some idea of where I want this story to go, yet I have no idea how I'm going to get it there. So sit tight and enjoy.**

* * *

When Lily and I reappeared at the top of Beacon Cliff, we were greeted by none other than Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. Ozpin was his usual self that I remembered from the show, with a mysterious look in his eye and a cup of coffee in hand, but Glynda looked at least five years younger than the canon. Her hair was a little bit shorter and surprisingly her bust as a few sizes larger.

 _Holy shit! I'm not in the RWBY canon timeline. I'm at least ten years before it._ I thought.

"Congratulations, you two. You are the first pair back from initiation." Glynda said as we appeared. "Now please wait in the amphitheater until the other teams arrive."

"Professor Ozpin, may I speak to you for a moment?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. We can have this discussion in my office." Ozpin said as we headed off towards his office.

I turned to Lily and said "I'll meet you in the amphitheater shortly." Ozpin and I soon arrived in his office, but before I could even get a word out he had his cane to my throat.

"Tell me. Who are you and how did you get into the initiation?" He asked quickly.

"My name is Blake Summers sir. This may sound hard to believe, but I am not from this world, yet I know what is going to happen a few years from now." I informed the headmaster.

"Give me one reason I should not have you killed where you stand." Ozpin said as he pushed his cane even closer to my throat.

"I know about the four maidens." I said quickly without thinking.

Ozpin pulled his cane away and put it back on the ground. "Okay now you have peaked my interest. How do you know about them?"  
"I know that their story is now a fairy tail, also the fall maiden's name is Amber. Only your inner circle know of their true whereabouts. Your inner circle is comprised of James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch, and Qrow Branwen." I said quickly.

"Again how do you know about them?" He asked again.

"In my world, your a show that I love." I told him.

"Interesting." Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee. "Tell me what are your plans here."

"Well it looks like I'm here earlier than the show so I plan to go to school here for a few years and try to stop what is coming."

"Okay I will permit you to stay here at Beacon. As long as you don't tell anyone else what you just told me. Also if you cause my school or my students any harm I will have you killed faster than a disabled Grimm." Ozpin said coldly.

"I understand sir, and thank you." I said as I started out the elevator.

* * *

Lily, the two guys we met, and I walked up onto the stage in the amphitheater as Glynda read out our names. "Charcoal Knight, Blake Summers, Lily Carbonado, and Kalt Eis. The four of you received the black knight pieces. This day forward you will work together as team BLCK(black) led by… Blake Summers. Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but most of my time spent at beacon will be a blur, because all the fun stuff happens afterwords. The reason I chose five years is because it gives me four years at beacon then one year before amber and canon. Stay tuned for more. Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't expect me posting two chapters in one day let alone two in one week. I got lucky enough to rip through my writer's block long enough to write these chapters, but this is going to be my time at beacon. Enjoy.**

* * *

My first year at Beacon flew by. Lily and I started dating within the first few months and she helped me unlock my semblance. Surprisingly enough I can now control shadows. If needed I can disappear into them, have my entire body become a shadow for a few seconds, and Lily has been helping me with my shadow weapons. Basically I can create weapons out of shadows and wield them, sadly they only last a few hits if I'm lucky. Charcoal is actually a pretty nice guy, although he is extremely paranoid about everything. During the day he wears a full suit of armor even if we are just sitting through class. When he goes to sleep he locks the door and the window and then sleeps with his sword right beside him. One day I asked him why he does it even though we are in a time of peace, he told me that he has done some very bad things to the wrong people and he believes that those people could come 'get' him at anytime, day or night. I dismissed it and tried to befriend Kalt. It didn't go so well. Imagine Weiss and Jaune only ten times worse. And I'm Jaune. I am so tempted to tell them all my secret, but I'm afraid of Ozpin more.

* * *

My second year at Beacon seemed to crawl slower than a snail with a limp. I had Port ever Oum damn day, yet he still had a new story each day. On the plus side our dorm only has three beds now, as requested by Lily. Hey don't judge, what would you say if your girlfriend of a year said "We're sleeping together, but nothing too much." as she held her sword to your throat and then had Professor Ozpin throw your bed away. I have finally mastered my weapon that Lily gave to me when we first met. It is now dual wield pistols that when put together form a sword. I have also mastered my shadow weapons, I found that the smaller the weapon the stronger and longer it last. So I usually stick to daggers that are about a foot long if not shorter. I have even become popular with the fighting groups, it seems like every other time I turn around someone wants to fight me. They never win. So far nothing has gone wrong.

* * *

My third year was hell. Simply put. Lily broke up with me early on in the year so we didn't communicate that much while we were in the dorm. On top of that the White Fang leader passed away and Adam took over, so it looks like some things are falling into place. I decided to have a look at the WF headquarters that was located somewhere in Forever Fall. Thanks to my semblance there was no trouble following one of the WF members back to their hideout. As soon as I saw Blake I knew I had to talk to her, but the thing was she was a 15 year old girl and I was a 20 year old man. Also she was in a tent that was surrounded by five faunus grunts and if I looked just right I could see Adam and the Lieutenant.

 _Well this could have been worse._ I thought to myself. I pulled out _Shadow_ and _Demise_ and fired a non lethal round into the chest of one of the grunts. As his body fell to the ground I heard Adam yell "What's going on out there?" as I dropped another guard.

"Someone is sniping our men, Sir." A grunt said as I dropped him.

 _Let's see. Two grunts, Adam, and Mr chainsaw. I think I can handle that._ I reloaded both my guns so they each had a full clip, then I stepped out of the shadow I was hiding in.

"Adam Taurus, I have a message for Blake Belladonna." I said strongly.

"Begone human before we make you leave in pieces." Adam said as he readied his sword.

"Look I don't want to fight." I said as I put my guns down. "I just want to talk to Blake for one minute. You may search me if you like but I have no other weaponry on my person." Little did he know that even if I didn't have a physical weapon I could make one out of shadow, but he didn't need to know that.

"Search him." The lieutenant said as a grunt came over and gave me a pat down.

"He's clean." She said.

"You have one minute. Make it count."

I entered the rent that Blake was in. I saw the Blake I knew very well. She didn't have her ears hidden underneath her signature bow. "Blake?" I said cautiously.

"Yes."

"I have a warning for you. Within the next few years Adam is going to change, and not for the better. Your peaceful protests will turn to organized attacks. Trust me Blake, you don't know Adam like I do. Oh and when you meet Yang just go for it. I know for a fact that she will feel the same way." And with that I stepped out of the tent. "Can I have my stuff back now?" I asked.

"You human filth, did you really think that we would let you walk out of here after you found our hideout?" Adam asked.

"Actually that's exactly what I was thinking. Now give me my weapons before someone gets hurt." I told him. He answered back with shooting _Wilt_ at me. Sadly for him I became darkness just in time and his sword passed right through me.

"You idiot. You always start with that same move. Now it's going to cost you." I said as I formed a large dagger out of pure darkness. I brought it down towards Adam only for him to block it, but I formed another and put it into his thigh. I specifically designed my daggers to cause an injury yet it was more than minor yet less than fatal, ie negating a person's aura. Adam dropped to his knees as I pulled the dagger out.

"Next time I won't be as merciful." I said coldly as I walked over to the table that held my guns. "Hey I'll see you in a few years." I said as I disappeared into the nearest shadow.

* * *

My fourth year was absolutely perfect. Lily and I got back together. Charcoal finally came out of his suit for a week, a whole week, but he went right back in afterwords. Kalt was still Kalt, but what else was I to expect. Late into the year I found out that Lily was pregnant with my child, apparently she had sex with me while I was asleep. I'm still mad at her for not waking me up, but I'm even madder at myself for sleeping through it. Our team graduated top of our class and at the end of graduation I ran up on stage and proposed to lily in front of everyone, she said yes. Charcoal was my best man at the reception and a girl named Magenta was Lily's maid of honor. Lily and I are currently living in a nice apartment in downtown Vale and life couldn't be better.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of detail, but to be honest I didn't want to write out every boring thing that happened in the four years at beacon. To sum up my beacon adventure I got married to lily, she's pregnant, and things are falling into place for the canon. Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys are liking the story. Hope you are enjoying the story. So here's another chapter for you.**

* * *

I am happy to announce that Lily is three months pregnant and to celebrate her pregnancy Kalt got us a VIP tour of the Schnee Dust Company, up in Atlas. I still have no clue how he did it, but thanks to him I was able to talk to Weiss after the tour.

"Miss Schnee may I please talk to for a moment?" I asked Weiss.

"Sure." She said and we stepped off to the side.

I noticed that Weiss did not have her scar yet, so I knew I was not yet into the trailers yet. So I tried to speak calmly to the 16 year old, but this was Weiss Schnee I was talking to. "Weiss big things are coming and you will have to step up to the plate. You have to remember that even if things don't go your way, you shouldn't throw a fit but instead be not the best whatever but the best you, you can be. Also when you meet Ruby, try to tell her your true feelings, I know for a fact that she will feel the same way." I was going to say more but Weiss interrupted my by pointing Myrtenaster at my throat.

"Who do you know all this?" She asked.

"Please don't do this Weiss." I said as I quickly grabbed her weapon. "Huh. It's lighter than I expected." I opened the cartridge holder and popped out one of the crystals.

"Don't do that." Weiss exclaimed as she tried to snatch her weapon back, but I went dark and her hand passed right through her weapon.

"Trust me, you will need this." I said as I formed a dust crystal out of the shadows around us. "When you fight the White Knight. Use this crystal."

"But what does it do." Weiss asked as I handed her Myrtenaster.

"Just trust me." I said as I hurried back to Lily.

After the tour of SDC, Lily and I returned to our quaint apartment. It wasn't much but it had everything we needed. It had a spare bedroom for our child to be and all the necessities, but other than that it was pretty bland. We recently had to stock up on pickles due to Lily's craving. I was just about to sit down and watch some TV when I got a call on my scroll. It was Oz.

"What's up Ozpin?" I asked when I picked up.

"I heard that you were looking for work. I would gladly hire you as our Semblance teacher." Ozpin told me. I was absolutely speechless. I didn't expect to hear back from anyone, yet here was my old professor and the only one who knew my secret was calling me up and offering me a job.

"I'll do it." I said.

"Glad to hear that. Can you be here tomorrow so we can discuss your class?" Ozpin asked.

"I'll get back to you on that one." I said as I hung up.

"Who was that sweetie?" Lily asked as she sat down beside me.

"It was just Oz offering me a job. I accepted, but is it okay if I head over to the school tomorrow so Oz and I can talk?"

"Sure go ahead. We'll see you afterwards right." Lily asked as she rubbed her belly. She was just now starting to show a baby bump.

"Of course darling." I looked outside and saw the sun just starting to go down. "I should head to bed soon. I have a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up early and gave my sleeping wife a kiss on the forehead before I got dressed. I put on my dark jeans, a cotton black shirt, and my favorite jean jacket that reached my midthigh. It wouldn't have been that long of a trip if it wasn't for a group of thugs trying to rape this girl in the alley. As soon as I saw what was going on I disappeared into the nearest shadow and came up behind them as they had just started to undress the girl.

I cleared my throat loudly and said "Excuse me but I don't think you should do that." There was five guys all dressed in 'gangster' clothes. The classic saggy pants and hoodies, each of them was at least the size of Cardin if not larger.

"Ya. You and what army is going to stop us." one of the guys said as he sized me up. He was at least seven feet tall.

I looked up to him and said "Trust me it's the other way around." I pulled out _Demise_ and fired an ice round into his foot.

"Oum damn it!" He shouted as he hopped up and down on his uninjured foot.

"Ahh do you not have an aura." I teased as an evil grin came over my face. _These guys really need to be taught a lesson._ My thoughts were interrupted when one of them tried to hit me with a mace. I simply ducked under it and he hit the giant that confronted me. I then shot him in the chest with a gravity round and he was sent flying down the alley. "Could you please put up a fight?" I asked nicely as I shot a fire round into another guy as he tried to step forward. The last guy was probably the second strongest of all of them, besides the giant. He let go of the girl and drew his sword. "Are you going to last more than two seconds like your friends." I then flipped a switch on my guns and the barrel flipped back and a blade extended from the center of them.

"You'll pay for ruining our fun." the thug said.

"No you'll pay for your crime." I said as I parried his attack. He then swung his sword down only for that to be parried as well. "Come on man. I've had tougher battle with my wife." I pushed him back when we locked blades again only to dissemble my blade back into two guns. I spun them around and put them back into their holsters. I then got into my fighting stance and taunted him. The funny part was he fell for it, both literally and figuratively, because when his sword made contact with my person it fell right through me. I then became physical once it was on the other side of me and I formed a dagger and stabbed it right through his shoulder. "Next time I see you causing trouble in my town, you won't live to tell about it, but just remember one thing. I am the darkness." With that I disappeared into the nearest shadow and my shadow dagger disappeared from his shoulder.

* * *

I rode up the elevator into Ozpin's office only to be greeted by Qrow, Ironwood, Glynda, and Ozpin. "Sorry I took so long I had to save this one girl from being raped."

Ozpin put his hand up to stop Glynda from speaking only to say "That is understandable. Now it has come to our attention that the event that you know of are about to take affect, so tell us what do you plan to do?"

* * *

 **I'm going to leave it at that for tonight. Hope you are liking the story. Love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has been in my mind for a few days. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ozpin say "Now it has come to our attention that the event that you know of are about to take affect, so tell us what do you plan to do?"

Ironwood stepped forward and put his hand up. "Oz are you sure we can trust him."

All I could do was pinch the bridge as I stopped Ozpin from speaking. "General, the reason you should trust me is because I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP THE ONSLAUGHT THAT'S COMING!" I screamed.

"We still don't know if you're telling the truth or making it all up. He could-" Ironwood started to say, but I interrupted him.

"James I can give you statistics on every single person in this room and more. Take Qrow for example." I said as I turned to him. "Your Qrow Branwen, you use a greatsword shotgun that turns into a scythe. You were on Team STRQ with Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, and your sister Raven Branwen. You have two nieces, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Yang uses shotgun gauntlets named Ember Celica, while Ruby uses a customizable high impact sniper rifle scythe named Crescent Rose."

"Impressive. You've done your research." Ironwood said as he slowly clapped his hands.

"Really you think that's research. I know for a fact that you are working on the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura."

"What?! WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!" He screamed.

"No one told me anything. I heard it from her mouth while I was watching the show. Now that you can see that I'm NOT making this up will you listen to me?" I asked. They all nodded. "Okay first things first I have to get this off my chest." I turned to Qrow again. "You are one of my favorite characters. I mean the fact that you can kick ass while drunk off your ass is so awesome."

"Thank you?" Qrow said, but I continued. "Now onto the real business. Qrow you need to have eyes on Amber at all time starting as soon as possible. I know you can turn into a crow so that should help." Qrow ran to the elevator and left. I turned to Ironwood "General, about the new Atlesian Knights that are scheduled to become active next year. GET THEM OFF THE SAME CONTROL SYSTEM! I mean, come on man use your head. The enemy is creating a virus that will allow them access to every electrical device the virus is connected to." with that Ironwood left. So I turned to Ozpin and Glynda. "You two need to continue to train the best hunter and huntress you can. I'll try to stop the enemy from creating her team and her teaming up with the WF." With that I left.

 _It's about time for Cinder to recruit Emerald._ I thought as I jumped into a shadow and went searching for the master of the mind-fuck. I soon found her robbing a guy while he smiled. _Shit this is canon._ I quickly jumped out of a shadow in front of her, scaring the crap out of her.

"Listen Emerald, I-" I started to say but was interrupted.

"How do you know my name?" She said as she put her gun to my throat.

"What is with you people and my throat?" I said sarcastically. "I don't want to hurt you, but just listen to what I have to say. In a few moments a woman will approach you and she will ask you to join her. She will offer you something you can't refuse. If you follow this woman you will die by my blade, eventually. If you chose not to I will stay my blade, so chose wisely." With that I disappeared into the shadow I first came out of and watched as Cinder cornered Emerald. Just like in the show Emerald excepted Cinder offer and left with her.

 _This is bad. I really expected that to work. This means that Cinder is going for Mercury then they are going to try to get the WF on their side. I just hope I can save Amber._ I thought as I followed Cinder and Emerald. I fell back a little bit to call Lily but I got her voicemail. "Hey Lily I'm going to be home late tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." We reached Mercury's house to see the tail end of the fight. I looked at the scene in front of me from the shadows and I almost screamed.

 _HOLY SHIT!_ _And here I thought the battle against Yang was intense. Mercury was obviously fighting for his life. Both he and Marcus had their aura gone._ They continued to fight for a while until I decided to throw a few shadow knives at Marcus and Mercury. My knives landed in the side of Marcus's head and instantly vanished as did the ones in Mercury's legs.

"What are you looking at?" Mercury asked as he practically crawled towards Cinder.

"I'm looking for Marcus Black." Cinder said. Mercury spit on his dead father at the mention of his name.

"There you go." He motioned to the dead body.

"That's the assassin?" Emerald asked.

"And you're his son." Cinder said seductively. "We saw your fight from the tree line. He's taught you well."

"Guess so."

"What's your name."

"Mercury."

"Mercury tell me. Are you anything like your father?" With that Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury left to get Mercury patched up, but before they left I crept over, still in the shadows, and sliced at the back of Mercury's leg causing him to fall on his face.

 _That's for Yang._ I thought as I left them to him. _Those should take at least seven months to heal._

* * *

 **That's it for now but be warned my mom is shutting off our internet soon so I won't be able to update the story. I'll try to write as much as possible and post as often as I can but I make no promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys are liking the story. With the help of Patriot-112, I have decided on the name of my child. And he/she is going to be born this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

It's been six months since I stalked Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, and thankfully Mercury still hasn't recovered from the daggers I put in his legs, but on the plus side Lily went into labor this morning. Ever since her water broke I was by her side. Lily was in labor for eight hours before a baby girl with eyes just like her mother, but that wasn't even the highlight of the day a few minutes later, Lily gave birth to another girl, who's eyes were a vivid silver.

"Congratulation ma'am, you gave birth to two healthy baby girls. What are you going to name them?" the doctor asked as she handed us our daughters, each wrapped in a pink blanket.

I looked at my daughters with pure joy in my eyes and I said "Eris and Iris."

"That's beautiful. Eris and Iris, our daughters." Lily said beaming.

* * *

It's been a month since Eris and Iris had been born and everything could have been better, well except for the part where Mercury was probably recovered enough for their team to visit the WF. So I went over to my beautiful wife and told her that Ozpin wanted me to go on a mission and that I would be back as soon as I could. She gave me a kiss and I kissed my daughters before I headed out. It took longer than I thought to find the WF hideout again, but I found it within a day. As I approached I saw Cinder talking with Adam, Emerald and Mercury were behind her.

"So. Let me get this straight. You could have gone to anyone for help. You could have made a deal with a gang leader, paid off some Huntsman that had strayed from their righteous path. But instead you chose to seek an audience with me." Adam said as he paced in front of Cinder and her cronies.

"You're the one we need. Your skill. Your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man, Adam. And we've put a lot of thought into-" Cinder said but was interrupted by Adam.

" Then you're clearly not thinking straight!" Adam exclaimed. "If you truly understood me, then you'd know that coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not an organization for hire. We're a force of revolution!"

Emerald and Mercury looked at each other before Cinder said "I believe our plan will be beneficial for all parties involved." Adam began to pace again before Cinder said "I have… an associate in Vale, he and I are working on a revolution of our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-"

Once again Adam interrupted Cinder "What you need is to leave. You're asking my men to die for your cause. A human cause." He put his hand on _Wilt_ "That is not an idea I am willing to entertain."

There was a long pause before Cinder said "Very well." Cinder then left with her cronies as I followed from the shadows. I continued to follow them until they came across a path out in the middle of nowhere.

 _This is where everything goes to hell. I can't let Cinder get those powers._ I thought as I continued to hide in the shadows. I soon saw Amber riding her horse down the path and Emerald standing in her way. Amber slowed down and got off her horse and grabbed something from her saddle. I knew from watching the show that Amber had no trouble dealing with Mercury or Emerald, so I decided to watch the battle for a little bit. It wasn't until I was Cinder come running towards Amber that I decided to help out. I jumped out of the shadow I was in and took the hit of Cinder's dust attack that would have hit Amber.

 _Fuck that hurt more than I expected._ I thought as I pulled out _Shadow_ and _Demise_ and fired a few shots at Cinder. "Keep those two busy! I'll keep her off you!" I shouted at Amber. She reluctantly followed my orders due to the fact I was helping her. I put my pistols together and formed my longsword, I also focused some of my power to a shadow shield that moved in tandem to my hand. Cinder came at me with her blades only for me to block it with my shield and sword. I was able to get a few hits on her but I soon decided that Jaune's idea of "run and live" was the best course of action, so I grabbed hold of Amber and said "Hey Cinder. Say hi to Salem for me." as I pulled her into the nearest shadow with me. We came out of the shadow at the treeline because I was exhausted from following Cinder and then fighting her, but thankfully I was able to get Amber away from them. I turned to Amber only to get slapped in the face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" she quietly screamed.

"I'm the guy that just prevented you from losing your powers." I told her.

The look on her face was that of a shock. "How do you know about my powers?" She asked.

"I just saw all of that fight, I'm part of Ozpin's inner circle, and I know what was supposed to happen in that battle."

"What was supposed to happen?" she asked, I could hear the fear in her voice.

"You would have been beaten by the three of them and then had half of your powers taken. Speaking of which, where's Qrow. He should be here my now." I said as I checked my watch. As if on que a crow landed behind a tree and Qrow walked out. "Finally. What took you so long!" I asked.

"You looked like your had everything under control." Qrow said.

"We're an asshole. You know that." I told him.

"No I'm the whole ass. There's a difference." Qrow qwiped.

"Let's just get out of here before they find us." Amber said to us.

"I agree. Where's the closest village?" I asked Qrow.

"It's right over that hill." Qrow said as we headed out towards the village. We stayed close to the tree line to avoid detection.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Next chapter will have some characters from one of my favorite stories. In fact the story inspired this one. Don't worry i have permission to use the characters. Until then I love you all and I hope you love me too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really hope you guys are enjoying the story. I still have wifi for the moment so I'm going to abuse it. Disclaimer I only own my own chapter. This chapter is going to be a crossover of Le MAO XII's** **My Turn** **. Enjoy.**

* * *

We arrived at a small village right at midnight. Qrow, Amber, and I went to the town in and saw a hotel but on the door to the hotel a sign read 'no Huntsmen or huntresses.'

"I think we should at least try." I said as I walked through the door. "Yes hello we need three room for the night."

The innkeep said with a dull voice. "Could I please see your scroll?" I did so, but as soon as he saw that I was a hunter he shoved my scroll back in my hands jumped back.

"DIDN'T YOU READ THE SIGN! I JUST CLEANED UP AFTER THE LAST HUNTRESS THAT CAME IN HERE!" he screamed and apparently a guy outside heard the commotion, but I mean who didn't.

"What's going on here?" asked a man that looked a lot like Hawkeye yet he had a hood that was similar to Green Arrow's. "Wait don't tell me. You're Hunters that need a place to say and this fool won't lend you a bed." he said and as soon as Qrow saw him, Qrow became estacticed.

"Vert my old friend." he said.

"Wait you two know each other?" Amber asked.

"Yeah we used to be drinking buddies before he left the Kingdom." Qrow said.

 _Wait a minute I remember reading this fanfic back when I was alive._ I thought. _Wait does this mean I fucked with his story as well. SHIT._

"There might be someone who has a few extra rooms available for you folks to stay in but unfortunately he is out right now." Vert said. "He should be back any minute now, but until then we can sit go to a bar and have a drink."

"Wait you have bars open at midnight?" Qrow asked. The look on his face was priceless.

"Yeah its open 24/7. In fact it's right down the road." By the time Vert ended his statement Qrow was out the door faster than Ruby after a plate of cookies.

"Holy shit. I've never seen anyone move that fast." Vert exclaimed.

"You obviously haven't meet his niece." I joked as Amber and I followed Vert to the bar. Qrow was already halfway through a bottle of beer. We walked up to the bar and the bartender asked what we wanted. Vert ordered a root beer, Amber ordered the same, but I couldn't resist the temptation. So I ordered a strawberry sunrise, no ice, with one of those little umbrellas.

"My niece loves those things." Qrow said, his speech was already slurred.

 _I know._ I thought but my thoughts were quickly interrupted when Vert got a call on his scroll.

"Hey Colt when are you going to be back. We have a few visitors that need a place to stay for a few nights." Vert said.

"Why can't they sleep in the hotel? I mean that's why we built the place." Colt asked.

"I'll give you a hint, they are similar to a girl that looks a lot like ice cream that you fail at landing a date with." Vert jokingly said.

"What! He's still hasn't gotten over that yet." Colt exclaimed.

"Nope. So when will you be back?"

"I'm walking into the village now."

"Okay see you soon." Vert said as he hung up. " time to get going." Vert paid for our drinks and we left the bar. We soon came up to a farmhouse that was quite big. Vert walked up to the door and knocked. "Violet it's Vert. Open the door."

Soon a little girl who looked to be about 8 years old opened the door, her nightgown went to her knees and she had two big bunny ears sticking out of the top of her head. "Where's Daddy?" She asked.

 _Oh my Oum. She looks just like Velvet only younger and forth times cuter._ I thought as a guy came in. He was wearing the typical farmer outfit, blue jeans, brown t-shirt, plaid flannel jacket and a tattered baseball cap. As he walked in he looked at Qrow, Amber, and I and he said "Violet please escort those two to the guest rooms." He then pointed at me and said "You. Outside. Now."

"O~kay." I said slowly. I had an idea of who this was, so I decided to follow him. As soon as stepped outside Colt put one his revolver/sickles to my throat. "Why does everyone go for the throat?" I said as I moved his weapon away.

"How did you know about the attack?" Colt asked as he continued to point his weapons at me.

"If I'm right you're Colt Remington who adopted Velvet's sister, and you were trained by Vert. BTW I loved your story before I died. I have a challenge for you, we each get two shots each followed by one hit, and the first person to red loses."

"I can do that." Colt said. "So who's going first?"

"You know what. I'll give you the first shot. See how that goes." I said. _Haha SAO abridged reference._ Colt aimed his both of weapons at me and fired one round each from them. I looked at my scroll and noticed it dropped by 20%. "That was your best? You have your .44 magnum revolvers, I have these." I said as I pulled out _Shadow_ and _Demise_. "These are specially made pistols. My wife made these for me back when I met her, and they each fire a custom made round that is the equivalent to Ruby's rounds only half the size and twice the powers." I pointed _Shadow_ at Colt and fired one round, then he looked at his scroll and the look on his face was priceless.

"What the fuck man!" He exclaimed. "My aura dropped by forty from just that one shot."

"Yeah what did you expect I wanted these to be able to pierce Deathstalker armor." I said.

"What's going on out here?" Vert asked as he came outside.

"This? Colt and I were having a friendly competition on who's weapon was stronger. I won." I said as I put my arm around Colt. "Hey I'll see you guys in the morning." Colt showed me to my room that I was sharing with Qrow and I quickly passed out in a chair that was nearby.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter. If you like this story, you should check out Le MAO XII's** **My Turn.** **It's where I got the inspiration to write this one. Love you all. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys are loving the story. If not then why are you here. I promised I would only use Le MAO XII's characters for only two chapters. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **I woke early to Violet shaking me.**

"Wake up. Daddy's making breakfast." she said.

 _It's too early for this shit._ I thought as I pulled myself out of the chair I slept in. I straightened my denim jacket and walked down to the kitchen, I was greeted with the sound and smell of bacon and eggs. Colt placed a plate in front of me and I began to dig in. _Oh my gosh this takes me back._

"Are these fresh?" I asked.

"Yeah they are." Colt said "why do you ask?"

"I used to live on a small farm, until a Grimm attack forced me to move into the kingdom." I lied.

"That's horrible." Amber said.

"It wasn't all bad. That was when I decided to become a hunter." I lied again as I finished my bacon and eggs. "You two should head to the kingdom as soon as possible. My mission isn't over just yet."

"What do you have to do?" Colt asked.

I looked at him with a straight face and said "I can't give you any specifics but I will tell you that when I'm done with Cinder, she will be afraid to go anywhere without light." with that I jumped into the nearest shadow.

* * *

I had no idea where Cinder's hideout was so I decided to go to the guy who knew almost everything. I rose from a shadow right outside Junior's club. I walked through the door with confidence and to my surprise, DJ Teddy was playing my favorite song, Red Like Roses. I looked around and saw Junior at the bar with Miltia and Melanie talking to him. I walked up beside him and asked the bartender for a strawberry sunrise, no ice, then turned to Junior and said "People say you know everything. Tell me where she is." I showed him a picture of Cinder.

Junior looked at the image and said "Why should I tell you?"

This is where I lost control, I pulled out _Demise_ and pointed it at his forehead. "How about one of the strongest weapons in Remnant pointed at your skull."

"That would do it. Her and her cronies are hiding out in an old warehouse just south of here." He said quickly.

"Thank you." With that I shadow jumped and headed towards the warehouse. I arrived just past dusk. I stayed in the shadows and found Cinder talking with Roman. She soon walked to her room, so I followed her. As soon as I entered her room I destroyed all the lights except for one.

"Who's there?" she asked as she looked around. I shut the door from the shadow and locked it. "I said who's there?" She asked again.

"Cinder Fall." I said from the shadow.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She asked. I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare." I said as I stepped out of the shadow only for her to shot some glass at me, it passed right through me because I went dark. "Nice try." as I went back into the shadows

"Where are you?" she asked as she started to look around the room.

"I am everywhere." I said from behind her. "Yet nowhere." I said from the ceiling. "And you will never know the truth about me." I said as I stepped out of the shadow I was in right in front of her.

"Holy shit." Cinder exclaimed as she jumped back. She pulled her daggers out and placed them on my throat.

"Why does everyone go for the throat!" I exclaimed as I pushed her weapons away. "Would it kill people to give me some diversity once in awhile!"

"Leave or I will kill you." Cinder said.

"No you won't and I'm not leaving." I said as I shadow jumped.

"Where'd you go?" She asked.

"I am the darkness." I said as my eyes started to glow red. "THIS IS FOR PYRRHA!" I shouted as I formed a shadow knife and threw it at her arm. Cinder grabbed were the knife was "THIS IS FOR OZPIN!" this knife went into her leg. "THIS IS FOR PENNY!" She fell to her knees at that one. "AND THIS IS FOR AMBER!" this knife went right into her abdomen. As Cinder grabbed her stomach, I stepped out of the shadow I was in. I pulled out _Shadow_ and _Demise_ and put them together to form _Phantom_. I walked up to her and placed the blade against her neck. "The only reason you're alive right now is because I need you and your team to do something. In a few days there will be a little girl with a red cloak at the dust shop From Dust till Dawn. I want Roman to rob the store when she is there. If this condition is not met I will come back and kill you and your cronies. Myself." At this I put my sword away and looked into Cinder's eyes. The look in her eyes told a thousand words. She was afraid for her life, yet she wanted to know who I was. "Understood." She simply shook her head and I shadow jumped.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really wanted to do that ever since volume 3. Let me know how I'm doing. Love you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am loving how much popularity this story is getting. This is putting my other story to shame. Well I am about to get into canon so shit is about to go down. Enjoy.**

* * *

The very next day I followed Roman to Junior's club. I followed him in and watched as he talked to Junior. _Ah shit I won't be able to watch Yang's trailer in person._ I thought as I saw Yang walk through the door. Roman had just finished talking with Junior when I intercepted him.

"Torchwick!" I yelled at him.

"What do you want?" He asked, I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Ah. Cinder told you about me." I said as Yang walked up to the bar.

"Yes she described you as the shadow man with red eyes." Roman said.

"Now in a few days a little girl will be at the Dust till Dawn dust shop. I want you to rob the store the way you normally would. I will contact you when you need to rob it. Until then stay out of trouble. If you get into any trouble that I did not authorize, heads will fall. Got that?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Roman said as he scurried away. I turned to watch Yang's fight only to see her punch Junior through the window.

 _Damn it I missed the best parts, and it looks like I'm the leader of Cinder's group. O~kay. I can use this._ I thought as I left what was left of Junior's club.

* * *

I went home from my 'mission' to see Lily and my beautiful daughters again. When I rubbed Iris's head, I felt two little bumps on head. I moved what little hair she had to the side of one of the bumps and I noticed a little white pointed cat ears.

"Lily come look at this." I said as Lily came over. I showed her the little ears on our daughter.

"How the hell did this happen?" She asked. "I don't have any Faunus heritage and that guy I saw when we were apart, we didn't even kiss, let alone do anything."

"I don't think I have Faunus heritage, but I could be wrong. Although how does this happen, you have black hair and vivid red eyes, I have black hair and red eyes, Eris has black hair and red eyes, and Iris is a white haired, silver eyed, Faunus. It just doesn't make any sense." I said. "I'm going to do some research on this. I'll be back before dawn."

"Okay sweetie see you tonight." Lily said.

"You know it." I said with a wink as I shadow jumped.

* * *

I went to every library in Vale and looked through every book on Faunus only to come up with nothing, so I decided to head over to From Dust till Dawn. Once I got there I restocked my supply of fire, ice, and energy rounds, but as I was leaving I noticed a familiar face walking towards the store. It was Ruby. I quickly ran around to the side of a building and called Roman.

"It's time. You know what to do." I said and quickly hung up. It wasn't long before I saw Roman enter the store with Junior's men in tow. I soon saw Ruby tackle a guy out the window.

 _This is so awesome. I'm watching Ruby Rose kick ass in person._ I thought as she flourished her scythe.

"O~kay. Get her." Roman said.

Junior's men rushed out of the store only to get their asses hand to them on a silver platter. The last guy started shooting at Ruby with his machine gun only for her to dodge every bullet and kick the outcold in one swift motion.

"You were worth every cent truly you were." Roman said the the man. He took his cigar out of his mouth and said "well Red, within we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He crashed his cigar and the pointed his cane at Ruby. "and as much I'd love to stick around. I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He fired and ran to the roof of the building I was hiding beside. So in order to keep up with him I shadow jumped and went to the roof. I continued to watch as Ruby shot up onto the roof.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Persistent." Roman muttered as a bullhead rose up from the side of the building. Roman climbed into the ship then turned an yelled "End of the line Red." As he threw a burn crystal at Ruby, but I quickly jumped in front of her and formed a massive shadow shield, and he biggest I ever fad to make I might add. Roman was laughing like a maniac until he saw it was me. He quickly ran up the the cockpit and told Cinder to head back. I pulled out _Shadow_ and _Demis_ and loaded my fire rounds into the chamber. I fired two rounds from each weapon at the ship making sure to miss Cinder. Then right as she was about to attack I formed a shadow knife and threw it at her, it landed in her hand. I could see her face but as soon as she looked at the knife in her hand she rushed to Roman and they both left at high speeds.

"You're a hunter." Ruby said. "Can I have your autograph?"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

I took Ruby to the same interrogation room as Glynda did in the show.

"I hope you understand that your actions will not be taken lightly." I said to the young reaper.

"They started it." Ruby exclaimed.

"I know, but there is someone who wants to meet you." I told her. At that Ozpin walked in.

"Ruby Rose…...you have silver eyes." Oz said. "So where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Um… Signal academy." Ruby said.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed."

"Well one teacher in particular."

"I see. It's just I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

Ruby tried to say "that's my uncle." But her mouth was full of cookies. She swallowed her cookies then said "sorry that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teach at signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like." She started making karate notices.

"So I've noticed. Now what's an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Oz asked.

"I want to be a huntress." Ruby said proudly.

"You want to slay monsters." Ozpin said.

Ruby started going on a mini-rant that I could not follow. Once she calmed down Ozpin asked "Do you know who I am?"

"You're professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." As Ruby said this Ozpin looked at me and I shook my head yes.

"Well okay."

I looked at Ruby and said "I'll see you in class Miss Rose."

* * *

 **Hope you guys are liking the story. Sorry for all the typos, I wrote the first part when I was half asleep at like 1 in the morning. I tried to fix them. I have to say thank you to amvmaster for the shout out. I have big plans for this story in the coming chapters. Stay tuned for more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was so hyped for volume 4 trailer and lets say it lived up to the hype. If you haven't seen it, you should. I watched it the second it came out while I was sitting in the middle of class. I know, but to be honest it was just english. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was the day before classes started at Beacon and I was sitting with Lily as we feed our daughters. It wasn't long before I got a call from Ozpin.

"What's up Oz?" I asked as I answered my scroll.

"As you know classes are about to start and I would like you and your family to come to Beacon and stay here until they're over." Ozpin said.

"I'll talk to Lily about it and get back to you." I told him and hung up.

"What did Ozpin want?" Lily asked.

I looked at my beautiful wife and said "He wants us to move Beacon for the year that way I can be closer to the school."

"That sounds like a great idea. I was about to suggest we move to a bigger house because this house is getting a little small. I mean we bought this house planning on having just one child, but now that we have Eris and Iris it will get crowded rapidly. I say we take Ozpin up on his offer."

"Alright you start packing and I'll go tell Ozpin." I said to Lily as she went into our room to start packing.

 _One upside to Lily getting things ready is that she will be able to just teleport everything to Beacon, instead of us having to hire a moving company._ I thought as grabbed my denim jacket and fedora and headed out to Beacon. When I arrived, I was greeted by Glynda and Ozpin. Ozpin showed me to the room and I was a little surprised that it was smaller than the other dorms, but it was a lot nicer. It wasn't long before Lily appeared in the room.

"Hey sweetie. How's the moving going?" I asked as she appeared.

"I had to get a babysitter, but other than that it's going fine." Lily said to me, but something didn't feel right.

"Who did you get to babysit?" I asked slowly.

"This really nice lady from Haven." Lily said.

A red flag when up at that point. "What was her name?"

Lily thought for a little bit and said "I don't remember. Cinder Autumn or something like that."

As soon as she said this I was out the door faster than Ruby after three dozen cookies.

I ran as fast as I could to our apartment and found it empty. "Where are they?" I asked myself as I looked through the shadows for answers. I found Cinder, Eris, and Iris in the same warehouse that they stored the dust in during the show. I grabbed my fedora and ran to the warehouse as fast as I could. When I arrived I was greeted by Mercury holding Iris and Emerald holding her gun to my daughter's head.

"Let her go and you might live." I said fiercely.

"Now. Now. Is that anyway to talk to a lady." Salem said as she stepped out of the darkness.

"She doesn't have anything to do with you, so let her go." I said.

"No. You have been a thorn in my side for far too long. Hand over all your weapons." Salem demanded. I reluctantly pulled out _Shadow_ and _Demise_ and handed them to the witch. "I know you have more."

"I don't have any more weapons on me. I swear." I said.

Cinder came over to me and gave me a pat down. She turned to Salem and shook her head.

"Okay now that you are unarmed we can continue. How did you know of our plans?" Salem asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but here's the thing Salem. One day karma will come and collect your debt and let's just say karma's a bitch." I said threateningly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you need to learn to stay out of our business. Kill the girl with his gun." Salem said coldly as she tossed my gun to Emerald.

"You wouldn't." I said but as soon as the words left my mouth I heard a bang. I saw my daughter's head get blown apart. At that point I felt a primal instinct come over me. I felt my eyes burn, fingernails grow, and my teeth sharpen. "You'll pay for that."

I pounced Salem, but Neo stepped in and her umbrella took the hit. I continued to slash at the umbrella and eventually I was able to get a claw through the fabric and I pulled it out of the mute girl's grasp. By the time I got past Neo's umbrella, Salem was gone and instead of seeing Neo I saw Roman pointing my gun at me. He looked at me with a straight face and said "Enjoy hell." before he could pull the trigger I said "I'll see you there." With that he shot me in the head with my gun and I died.

* * *

I woke up in an empty room that I knew from one other time. I looked around and saw two doors. Above one door it said heaven and above the other was hell. In between the two was a smaller version of the Wheel of Reincarnation. Suddenly Lucifer appeared in front of me..

"Damn dude it only took you five years to get yourself killed. Looks we thought you last longer. You still have a choice if you want, but this is your last chance." He said.

"I'll spin." I said quickly.

"Okay but this time you have less choices." Lucifer said.

I looked at the wheel and it showed only six options, creature grimm in rwby, huntress in rwby, hunter in rwby, dog poop, garbage, and forgotten soul. I spun the wheel as hard as I could and it landed on huntress in rwby.

"I kind of rigged it. This time try to last longer." Lucifer said as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the story. This is the end of this story. Check out the sequel. It will be called final chance. Love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay i know most of you are hating me right now but if you stick around until Final Chance EVERYTHING will be explained. I promise. If you wish to know what will happen PM me and I will tell you.

P.S. to all trolls in the world. fuck you.


	12. Chapter 12

check me out on twitter blakesummers98 for images on my OCs. I will be posting the characters as they appear.


End file.
